Countercurrent infusers are used in the fruit processing industry for infusing fruit with infusion compositions. The infuser includes a screw conveyor which urges fruit solids in a first direction, while infusion fluid flows in the opposite direction. An exemplary infusion apparatus and methods of infusing fruit with infusion compositions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,251. A need exists for improved infusion methods that, e.g., provide infused products comprising increased levels of infusion compositions and/or infuse products with infusion compositions in less time than in conventional methods.